Durante el Capitolio
by Desert Rose In The Hall
Summary: ¿Saben como fue la relación de los guerreros del distrito 2? Esto nos cuenta Clove sobre como es su experiencia antes de comenzar los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre y cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Cato. Mal summary.


**Disclaimer: **Debo aclarar como muchos hacen _Los juegos del Hambre _no es mío, su historia, personajes y ambientes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins nada más. Yo juego un poco con estos personajes como quiere mi imaginación.

**Pareja: **CatoxClove

* * *

Me encontraba sentada y agotada en un duro banco del gimnasio también con una aire de alivio al saber que mejoré mis movimientos en combate, dentro de una hora ibamos a comenzar la prueba de habilidades con la intención de ganar más patrocinadores. Como deben suponer yo entrené primero sola sin Cato por que no quería que el viera lo que tenía guardado para el campo, aunque, ahora yo puedo observarlo sin que a él le importe, puedo ver con que va a sorprender a los jueces. Algo me decía que solo le importa si yo en algún momento de la competencia iba a conocer su debilidad pero como no me la sé, no le vale.

En el distrito 2 siempre fuímos entrenados para ser guerreros, desde los ocho años aproximadamente, cosa que no fue por decisión nuestra. Mis padres no se opusieron por que pasaron por lo mismo y no se quejaron nunca. Debo decir que tengo la adrenalina en la sangre, y va a despertar sobrepasando el nivel normal más de lo que yo me puedo imaginar, debo decir que eso no me ha pasado aún pero quien sabe si eso pueda ocurrir para poder sobrevivir y llevar honores a mi distrito, a mi familia quien siempre me apoya pero en muy escasos momentos, ahora quiero demostrarles que no soy débil ante nada. Y quiero también mostrarle a Cato que no necesito de alguien que me protega de todo.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo solo permitiría que el me cuidara nada más a mí. Desde que lo conozco siempre lo he pensado y lo he dicho. Cuando lo ví derrumbar las paredes de los cuartos de entrenamiento, dañar maquinas que no sirvieron para calcular bien sus muy violentas aptitudes físicas, y sin mencionar como enorgullecía a sus padres. Con él a mi lado es suficiente en mi vida, nadie podría con nosotros.

Esta es mi oportunidad. Le demostraré cuan fuerte soy.

A lo que... me doy cuenta.

Solo habrá un ganador, eso lo olvidé por completo. Tal vez él o yo seamos dignos de ganar aunque, el chico del distrito 1 y la chica en llamas no se quedan atrás. Se ganaron la mejor primera impresión del Capitolio, incluyendo a Caesar, Seneca y hasta el presidente Snow. Seguro que a Cato no le va a costar como a mí, pensar en que hacer para enfrentarlos.

Terminando ya con mis pensamientos, vuelvo a la realidad para comtemplar un sudoroso rubio que acababa de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento, deja las lanzas en el suelo que fue lo último que utilizó, pasa al lado de mí, decirme un "nos vemos" muy frío y luego subir a ducharse y verse más decente a la hora de juzgarnos. No se, pero yo creo que ya me acostumbré a que me trate así, se que no soy de confianza y menos a estas alturas pero, soy la única que conoce bien y eso me desanimó un poco.

Me levanté y recorrí la misma trayectoría que Cato, en el segundo piso, solamente para descansar y arreglarme un poco también, podría parecer más ruda que las demás pero eso no significa que sea desaliñada. Después me acuesto sobre la fina sabana de mi cama y me relajé por un buen rato, dejé mi mente en blanco. Hasta que cerré mis ojos y me fuí de la cruel realidad.

Sentí que pasaron pocos minutos cuando mi mentor me despertó energéticamente y yo me paré de un salto, y cuando pude visualizar todo el ya no estaba. Se iba a hacer tarde, no me iba a dar tiempo de mejorar mi aspecto físico, me coloqué el traje respectivo que tenia atrás el numero de mi distrito lo más apurado posible y eché a correr, Cato me esperaba en la puerta -cosa que me sorprendió- y nos fuimos los dos rápido por que estabamos entre los primeros.

Glimmer y Marvel estaban saliendo por la puerta con unas caras de satisfacción, ya era nuestro turno, y como soy la dama, fui primero. Cato ni se molestó en desearme suerte.

Me presenté ante los jueces con un ademán muy educado.

Por fin demostraría mis buenas habilidades con las armas, con un ágil movimiento lanzé los cuchillos y todos los intrumentos afilados que pude, pensando en que le daría exactamente en la cabeza de los muñecos que me rodeaban, por la rápidez y precisión en la que lo hice seguro los dejé pasmados, pero me doy cuenta de que no todas le dieron al centro de las cabezas y eso podría costarme a mi en mis resultados. Solté un suspiró casi inaudible. Al menos me gané un poco más de respeto, eso espero. Di una reverencia al jurado y me fuí de allí luego para indicarle a Cato que el seguía.

No tardó mucho en regresar al apartamento pero se notaba un poco más seco por la expresión en su cara, ¿será que no le fue muy bien?, ¿y si cometió el mismo error que yo? Quien sabe, debí quedarme a espiarlo. No le quería preguntar por nervios a su respuesta pero aun así me atreví.

- ¿Que tal te fue Catito? -me encantaba llamarlo así, con una voz dulcemente burlona.

- Creo que no lo hice mal -respondió de la forma más seria de lo que yo me imaginé.

- Pero no lo hiciste perfecto -ese comentario se me escapó.

- Yo creo que sí.

Al menos era sincero y en egocentrismo nadie lo superaba. Me limité a sonreírle y le pasé con un lanzamiento rápido el cuchillo que le habían robado el otro día y el lo atajo perfectamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- Bien hecho -por último le guiñé el ojo, y en eso a él se le escapó una sonrisa.

Sabía que en el fondo, el no era tan malo y vulgar pero siempre tuvo la costumbre de mostrar una actitud agresiva ante la gente nueva para ser temido y poder ganarse respeto -al menos esa era su manera de hacerlo-. El se fué a su cuarto a hacer quien sabe que cosa mientras yo me quedé en el reconfortante mueble rojo del hall a esperar las puntuaciones.

_**En la noche**_

Encendimos el televisor de la sala, yo me quedé en el puesto donde me quedé acostada pero esta vez sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sin poder aguantar, después que terminaron los insoportables comerciales de productos domésticos del Capitolio, empezó a hablar Caesar. Cato no estaba aquí, se quedó siempre en el cuarto cosa que no me extraña tanto. A lo mejor ya se sabía su resultado. Yo también pero no me lo iba a perder.

Cuando llegó el 2. Ahí veo un ¡diéz! Fue la puntuación de Cato. Entonces es seguro que su cara no fue de superioridad por que quería hacerlo lo más perfecto posible.

Ahora es mi turno...

¡Diez! Igual. Quedé complacida, no fue peor de lo que esperaba. Me felicitaron mi mentor y mi escolta, y por supuesto mi estilista.

Me animé a ver los demás resultados y noté que todos están con menores a ocho, que fracaso. Aunque me quedé interesandome más en el último. Katniss Everdeen nos superó con once puntos. A Cato no le va a gustar esto.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Desperté como una reina, dejé escapar un sonoro bostezo, mi sueño fue muy placentero y sin interrupciones, pero al recordar las puntuaciones mi cara retornó a la misma de anoche, muy seria y por dentro preocupada. Me pregunto si ya Cato se enteró de que tenemos un rival ya. Pero... ¿por que comenzar la mañana pensando en esto?

Me levanté con calma y luego me miré al espejo, por fin reconozco que mis pecas me hacen ver menos espantosa cuando recien me paro de mi cama, aunque mi pelo si estaba hecho un desastre, sin embargo, eso lo arreglé pronto -lo mejor que pude-. En mi vida nunca tuve tiempo para arreglarme realmente como una señorita de belleza. Recordé mis días en el distrito antes de las selecciones. Tan tranquilos y de menos trabajos con sobresfuerzos. Olvido eso, me doy un baño rápido y salgo a comer.

Todos ya estaban em la mesa, Cato se ve que tiene la misma expresión de ayer, sin emociones. Algo debe estar pensando. Pero mi hambre hace que ya no me importe en este momento, por lo tanto deboro toda la comida con moderación y no se hable más.

Después nos esperaba un largo día preparandonos para el siguiente acontecimiento: las entrevistas. Tuve que aprender mucho acerca de etiqueta que usaba el Capitolio y el resto de la sociedad que debía aplicar para causar una buena impresión, de una chica fuerte tengo que mostrarme también aparentemente encantadora, todos me tienen que amar. Esa era la regla de oro en los juegos.

Fue duro, es como si no fuera yo misma, tengo que fingir ser otra persona solo para agradar. Simplemente muy agotador este día.

Cuando estabamos esperando a que nos llamaran a entrevistarnos, nuevamente me miré al espejo por el vestido que me había diseñado mi estilista, era largo con un color naranja suave que mostraba dulzura, eso esperaban, que fuera dulce y amable pero también carismática. Dí unas vueltitas a ver si quedaban bien para llamar la atención de todos. Mi cuerpo figuraba bien en el vestido.

Escuché que me llamaron, yo me reí siempre con ternura por los halagos de Caesar completamente agradecida, traté de ser lo más sincera pero igual quize dar las respuestas que esperaba el público. Creo que lo hice muy bien, por último Caesar y yo nos dimos un beso en ambas mejillas y me retiré de ahí. Cato seguía y se comportó igual de caballeroso como le había dicho nuestro mentor, supuse que estaba siendo muy hipocrita. Al regresar, le aplaudí desde el backstage y me sonrió como había hecho después de las pruebas. Eso provocó un vuelvo en el corazón.

Las siguientes entrevistas no me importaron así que me fuí con destino a la terraza más sorprendente del edificio pues la vista era maravillosa, pero al cruzar la puerta que dirigía noté que alguien se me adelantó, era Cato. Me quedé allí parada unos minutos y creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Avanzé lentamente y ya el sonido de mis tacones altos al pisar fue lo que lo alertó de que alguien estaba allí, se giró y me dió una mirada indefinida, últimamente no sé por que siempre mostraba esa cara tan "expresiva" -hablando en sarcasmo- así que decidí que teníamos que hablar justamente hoy antes de prepararnos para el verdadero reto. Me acerqué más a él y me puse a su lado también para contemplar las innumerables luces de colores de la ciudad.

- Buena presentación, seguro conseguiste muchos patrocinadores -habló primero el rubio de ojos brillantes.

- Sin duda, el público tiene una debilidad por la chicas tiernas -me sonrojé, pues, lo dije con cierta seguridad, Cato soltó una risita.

- Si... Solo que esperen a que te vean en acción -me uní a sus risas y luego solté un suspiro.

- Ups, se me olvidó que los aplastaré a todos como a unos bichos -dije yo con una voz traviesa y relucí la blancura de mis dientes.

- Los aplastaremos -sonrió con superioridad como solo él mejor sabe hacer, me miró y añadió- hagamos un trato.

- ¿Si? ¿cual?

- Vamos a unirnos cuando comienze la competencia, uniremos fuerzas yo, tu y los dos del distrito 1, si ellos tratan de traicinarnos ideamos algo para evitar eso, pero sabes que tu y yo estaremos hasta el final juntos.

Al escuchar las palabras _"pero sabes que tu y yo estaremos hasta el final juntos"_ hicieron que latiera mi corazón acelerando, y un rojo vivo en mis mejillas empezaron a mostrar presencia, quería ocultarlo pero era difícil no mirar a Cato. Yo tosí por error. Le respondí.

- Me suena bien pero... ¡A la final uno solo quedará vivo! Y es un poco perturbador, tenemos que traicionarnos.

- Es lo lógico, pero al menos te estoy ofrenciendo más tiempo de vida y además prometernos darnos la muerte menos dolorosa posible. No hablemos de eso ahora, por el momento es en lo que yo he pensado. ¿Que dices tú? -me miró con gesto de niño paciente esperando mi respuesta.

- Ok, acepto, ¿es seguro?

- Claro. Te apuesto que lo será.

- Esta bien, espero que no se te haya olvidado algo.

- ¿Si?

- La del 12. O el del distrito 11. Sabes ya información de ellos ¿no?

- Admito que ellos serán un dolor de cabeza, me enteré de la puntuación de esa chica, y el otro también se ve fuerte solo en apariencia, además el del distrito 11 se ve peligroso pero nada que temer.

- No los subestimes. Los del 12 nos pueden arruinar nuestros planes si tambien unen fuerzas -recordé una escena que había anteriormente al llegar al Capitolio- los viste en el desfile agarrados de las manos, se traen algo.

- No lo harán, se van a separar

- ¿De que hablas?

- Vamos a ofrecerle espacio al muchacho. Hmm ¿Como se llamaba?

- No lo recuerdo. Pero me parece buena idea.

- Sabía que te iba a agradar.

- Oye y por cierto... ¿cuando les vamos a decir a ellos?

- Enrealidad ya yo hablé con los del 1, aceptaron sin problema. Pero con el otro, se me acaba de ocurrir así que debe ser cuando terminen las entrevistas.

- Así será -le dediqué una de mis más sinceras sonrisas.

- Bueno, hay que volver, seguro ya están terminando.

- Te acompaño.

Los dos caminamos juntos hacia la puerta de salida y bajar para llegar de nuevo al lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las entrevistas, efectivamente ya estaban finalizando con el chico del que estabamos hablando. Prestamos atención a todo lo que dijeron, hasta que al final aclaramos nuestras sospechas.

El chico enamorado tenía que formar parte.

Cato y yo intercambiamos mirada de complicidad. Esperamos un tiempo hablando más fluidamente y lo vimos por fin acercandose a nosotros, se notaba un poco cabizbajo, cosa que no nos importó mucho. Nos paramos en frente de él con nuestras sonrisas más apolíneas. Tenía yo que hablar por que Cato me comentó que no quería parecer ser el interesado cuando en verdad eramos los dos.

- ¿Por que esa cara, chico enamorado?

- ¿Y ustedes qué? -levantó más su cabeza para vernos a los ojos asesinandonos con los suyos.

Cato y yo nos reímos poco.

- Queremos proponerte algo -dijo esta vez Cato.

- Pero debes prometer que vas a sernos de confianza -continué.

- Ni idea de que se trata.

- Unetenos mañana. Nosotros tampoco te queremos hacer daño de primero.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si -afirmó Cato y eso era más que suficiente.

- No lo sé

- ¿Es por tu amiguita? -nos burlamos.

- Puede ser.

- Si quieres también atrasamos su muerte.

- Yo acepto. No hay problema.

Cuando la verdad iba a estar entre los primeros. Pero ya lo prometió.

- Excelente, ya no te puedes rehusar -dijimos con aire de superioridad.

- Esta bien.

El se hizo a un lado y se fue caminando despacio, nosotros dos seguiamos parados en el mismo sitio con vista al frente. No sé si Cato estaba pensando en algo pero yo si... y era que... ¿Enserio no será la última vez que esté tan cerca de él? Me sentía bien por aceptar su idea pero no por la de matarnos. Quiero saber que piensa él de eso, o de mí.

Entonces... ¿Podré saberlo a lo que estemos ya matando a los de otros distritos?

* * *

¡Que emoción! Mi primer fanfic en y tenía que ser de esta novela, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

A mi parecer esto resultará mejor como two-shot. Por favor se les agradece dejar uno que otro review a ver si me animo a darle una continuación, necesito estar motivada. ¡Gracias! ^^

_**Desert Rose.**_


End file.
